I know you're hiding something
by UnlimitedMagic
Summary: A Nalu Au comedy where Lucy is suspicious of Natsu because he doesn't want her to meet his family . Who knows, Maybe they're all weirdos? For Example : Meet Zeref,Natsu's weird ,emo,gothic,occult interested loner brother who has weird stuff in his room. Slight Zervis and other pairings. Contains some OC characters for the plot. It's a romantic comedy but also contains drama.
1. Chapter 1: Suspicion

**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is another story that I'm going to work on. I decided to update I know you're hiding something and Konchu Monsuta every other week. However, School is hectic so my updates might change to once every two weeks for each story.**

 **I'll keep you posted on that matter.**

 **I was nervous while typing this because this is the first fix that I've written. Before I used to write short stories but I didn't have an audience.**

 **Some Characters are OC because of the plot of the story. I needed some characters to act crazier then their usual crazy.**

 **Enjoy this Prologue/ Preview of:**

 **I know you're hiding something**

 **Prologue: Suspicion**

Everything was good between the two best friends. They ate together, had sleepovers together, played video games together and more importantly they understood each other.

After a long day of final exams, the two decided to celebrate being stress and school free by watching Netflix at Lucy's house.

Unknowingly, The Blonde haired girl was about to ask a question that would change their friendship **for good.**

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said while tracing circles with her fingers on the

Pink Haired male's chest. "Erm." he replied lazily

"How come we never go to your house?"

Lucy asked curiously while lifting her head off of Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu's eyes widen. He knew she would ask one day. " Because your house is better," he whined while trying to hide the panic in his voice.

The blonde raised an eyebrow while staring at him skeptically.

"Well I want to meet your family. We've been best friends for years and you've never introduced me to them. I think that a good time to meet them would be during Winter break."

"Ah I'm hungry Luigi and you don't have food here. What type of Netflix party is this? I'm ordering pizza."

Natsu slammed the fridgerator door shut and started walking toward the phone while Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

"Did he just try to change the subject?" Lucy thought to herself. The blonde was too tired to ask why so she let it slide.

"Damn it! I don't want Luce meeting those freaks!" Natsu thought out loud while pacing back and forth.

" Natsu? What's taking so long? Did you sneak into my room to read my diary again?!" Lucy said in an irated tone.

"No! I'm in the Kitchen! You really need to stop falsely accusing me Luigi" Natsu said while dialing the number.

" When did you start expanding your vocabulary? Quite it with your obsession with Italy and video games! "Lucy yelled

"What do you mean? " Natsu asked calmly

"I know you only call me Luigi to piss me off, Natsu." Lucy huffed while propping her legs on the couch."

"No, I call you Luigi because you're my side kick!" Natsu blurted out.

Ignoring his rude remark, Lucy continued "Lisanna told me how you used to call her Lasagna. But you never once made fun of Erza." Even though Natsu's sidekick comment was obviously a joke, she couldn't help but be a little offended by it.

"That's because she's scary as hell." Natsu remarked " I think that you used to call Lisanna that because when you typed her name in on the computer, Lasagna came up instead. Not because you didn't hear her name right." Lucy declared randomly.

Natsu didn't know how to respond to his best friend's weirdness right now so he stayed silent for a good 5 minutes.

"Just call the pizza place before I change

My mind." The blonde haired girl was too tired to continue this ridiculous discussion therefore she let go of her suspicion of Natsu not letting her visit.

 **For Now…**

 **A/N: This chapter is really short because it's a preview and a prologue. Also, I didn't want to put too much info into the first chapter.**

 **I was afraid that it might be overkill if I did more than emphasize the theme on the first chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and tell your friends!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Limited Edition**


	2. Chapter 2:Hiding Something On Xmas Part1

**A/N: Guess who's back! I'm posting two chapters in one day.** **I'm also posting a one-shot today.** **Enjoy!**

 **Ch2. New plans for the New Year Part 1**

 _December 22,2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Where do I begin? My first initial plan trying to get the truth from Natsu failed. My first. And my second. And my third. Wait a minute. I didn't have a third plan!_

 _The first two plans failed because Natsu has been avoiding me all Winter break. Every time I insisted on hanging out he ether said "Uh Sorry Luce. I need to take care of Happy." or " I need to watch my cousin Wendy." Heck! I didn't even know he had a cousin named Wendy! Why can't Happy come over here? I mean the little feline tears up my house every time he comes over anyway. What's one more fur ball in my bed going to do?_

 _Okay, that's gross._

 _Now, Back to my main point. We're on Christmas break for three weeks. Natsu said that he would be back in Magnolia with his so called "family" in a few days. I can ask him if I can come over for Christmas! And he has to say yes because he knows that I don't have a family. Wait. Do I really want to play the "I don't have a family card on him?_

 _Eh? Why not? I mean it's the truth. But then again it's not right because he cares about me and that would be betraying him in a way. Forget it! I'm doing it. I'm tired of having weird debates with myself all the time._

 _Well I better get started on my plan!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Seeker Of The Stars_

* * *

"Hey D-cups! I'm going to the store to get some wine! I might come back if your not banging your head against your desk anymore." Cana started walking toward the door and turned around to find Lucy still repeating that same action. Cana held her breath. "What did the pink haired moron do this time?" The brown haired drunkard thought to herself.

Feeling sympathetic, Cana struggled while asking a question she certainly didn't want to ask. "What's wrong Lucy?" Cana choked while asking the question. Yes, Cana cared about her best friend and would do anything to help her but she wasn't to keen on discussions regarding Natsu. She just wanted them to both shut up and do the deed already.

"How hard is it to confess to each other?" The brown haired said to her self. Cana's definitely impatient.

"Just annoyed with Natsu." Lucy stopped banging her head on the desk and faced Cana "When are you not?" "Good point." "If all else fails and Natsu doesn't let me spend Christmas with him then can I spend it with you and Gildarts?" Cana smiled at that. " I highly doubt that Natsu wouldn't let you but sure. We could have a sleepover on Christmas Eve." Cana walked toward the blonde's desk and grabbed the girl's diary.

"Dear Diary!" Cana said while curtsying. " It's been a few months since my dragon has given me **that pleasure**." Cana said in a weird voice while spinning around. "Since he has given me my greatest pleasure." She started wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy while the blushing blonde chased her around the room. "C-Cana! Stop!" Lucy yelled while trying to snatch the book out of her hands. " Only in my dreams, my dragon is present. For the longest time I've felt unpleasant." "Damn. How do you run so fast when you're drunk every day?" The blonde whined while getting an idea on how to get her journal back.

"The magnate to my heart. If it weren't for him thy heart would not start. My dragon. My dragon. Why won't you stay? Without you here, my darkest dreams and desires will deca-Aaaahhh!" Lucy stood up on the coach and jumped on top on Cana causing her to fall. The Blonde sat on Cana's back. And snatched the paper out of her hand."Damn you D cup." Cana mumbled.

* * *

Today was the day Lucy was going to confront Natsu. Lucy asking Natsu if she can come over for Christmas two days before isn't the best decision she's ever made.

"AH! Pumpkin Eggnog!" Lucy cheered excitedly while grabbing the carton from the shelf on the lie. As she was looking at her list of groceries she typed on her phone, she bumped into a blue haired girl. The girl fell and the eggs flew in the air landing on Natsu's head. "The hell Wendy!"

"I-uh-you-uh-we-uh-yes-blonde-Sorry!" Wendy said while tears started rolling down her face. Natsu dismissed his cousin's crying and turned to look at who caused Wendy to fall. "Lucy?" Natsu stared at her dumbfoundedly. "Hey you three! You need to pay for those!" One of the security guards looked furious. "Shit, Guys we have to run for it." Natsu said while putting Wendy on his back and grabbing Lucy's arm.

They started sprinting out of the grocery store. Natsu noticed Lucy running toward her car and grabbed her arm causing them to stop in the middle of the parking lot." "What are you thinking? If we leave by car then they'll track down our license plate. We need to leave by foot and come back for it late at night." Nastu said sternly. "Ok" Lucy said in an annoyed tone. "Why do these things always happen to me?" Lucy whined.

 **A/N: Part 2 will be up soon!**

 _ **-Limited Edition**_


	3. Chapter 3:Hiding Something on Xmas Part2

**A/N:**

 **Note 1:Welcome to Day 1 of my fanfic spree!**

 **Note 2: In my opinion, this chapter wasn't as good as my other previously written chapters but I might just be over thinking it.**

 **Chapter 3: New plans for the New Year Part 2:**

Neither running for three miles to Natsu's house without any breaks nor getting eggshells in her hair were apart of Lucy's agenda today. The only reason why she wasn't complaining about the eggshells and the gooey mess that slid down her neck was because she wouldn't have ran into Natsu.

They finally were able to stop running when they were approaching Natu's home. "I –uh-Luce?" Natsu said in between breaths while bending down and placing his hands on his knees.

"Would-Would you like to come inside?" "Ack!" The male said while still out of breath. "Sure!" Lucy said a little too excitedly. However,Natsu doesn't notice this because he thinks that it's her usual weirdness.

While unlocking the door, Natsu gets the feeling that he's forgetting about something or someone. "Oh my god!" he starts to panick; while startling Lucy in the process. "What?!" She freaks out. "We forgot Wendy!" "Oh no! I didn't forgot anyone. It was your responsibily to look after her." "Um-uh Natsu?" Wendy says shyly "Wendy,Is that you? Where are you?" he started looking around frantically. "Inside your house " She says while knocking on the front window that's by the front door to gain their attention. "How are you inside? " He looked confused. "You told me to hide at the restaurant next door and to call Romeo's dad to pick me up." "Oh." "tsk idiot" Lucy said under her breath.

Natsu didn't retort. Instead he just glared at her.

"Oh! And you gave me your keys." Wendy suddenly started to feel awkward again once she realized that the two were having a glaring battle. She left the window to unlock the door.

* * *

After Lucy spent an hour and a half in Natsu's bathroom trying to get rid of the horrid egg smell out of her hair, Natsu decided to cut the fire on and to make hot chocolate with peanut butter Well , he made spicy hot chocolate for himself and a peanut butter one for Lucy. He'll never under stand why she likes it so much.

While he made the drinks, the blonde was walking around the house admiring the beautiful wooden floors, all of the family pictures and paintings on the walls and the house's furniture. She didn't find anything wrong with snooping. Okay, She knew it was wrong. " Why am I the one feeling bad when he does it to me twenty four seven. " She face palmed.

Her snooping went a little too far once she started to look into an office room near the steps. The blonde went upstairs after looking into the dull office. As she got off the stairs, she looked into the dark hallway. As she went through the hallway , she felt it becoming narrow. As she looked at the end of the hall, she noticed a door that was in the middle of the end of the hallway . " It looks kind of creepy." Lucy said while tugging on one of her blonde hair strands. She couldn't explain it, it looked different from the other rooms.

While approaching the door , she gripped the knob and opened it slowly. A cool breeze came from the room. While entering it , she was slightly amazed and disturbed by what she was looking at. There was a 15-foot tall library in this room with at least a thousand books.

Not just ordinary books, some were international sellers and some were in ancient text.

She tugged on her hair even more when she saw dissecting tools, broken test tubes, and a cage full of frogs. It was simply a cover up for a secret lab that you see in movies.

"Lucy?" "Ah!" She jumped in fear. She turned around and saw Natsu with a grin on his face. " I-uh-ah-I was ah-" " I was looking for you since you weren't in the bathroom. I thought that you got lost ."

"Yeah uh-I got lost." Natsu looked at her skeptically. "You're a terrible liar Luce."

" So whose room was that?" she said while closing the door. "My brother's." And your brother's name is?" "Why do you need to know Lucy?" Nastu snapped at her. "Gah! No reason!" Lucy waived her hands frantically while trying to dismiss the comment.

* * *

Lucy could feel the tension between the two of them on their way downstairs. Her heartbeat was rapidly picking up. It wasn't picking up because of something adorable or goofy he said. It picked up out of sheer nervousness that he was pissed at her for snooping around the house. They rarely have quiet moments like these .

" Hey Wendy" I have someone I would like for you to properly meet he said while running down the stairs. The tension between them was suddenly gone as the onyx eyed male approached Wendy.

"Wendy, this is my Lucy ." Lucy's face was red as a tomato. Natsu suddenly realized what he said "I mean my best friend Lucy" "Lucy , this is my cousin Wendy. She's sort of shy and antisocial but she's cool toward anyone she knows well." "H-hi Lucy. I'm really sorry about the egg thing at the store. "

"It's fine . Don't worry about it."

At first, Wendy was scared of Lucy . At first, Wendy thought that she was still mad about what happened at the grocery store . Wendy started to feel more comfortable around her after they all played video games, watched a horror movie, and ate ice cream. As for the clueless blonde, she felt like things were going back to normal but she wanted more than normal. "He either needs to let me meet them or I need the truth about what he's hiding." Lucy said in her head. "Time for plan C."

After Natsu took Wendy to one of the bedrooms upstairs, I sat on the couch making my self-look like I'm about to cry. "Hey Luce, It's kind of late so you can stay here for the night if you want." Natsu shouted

As he approached her, he sprawled out on the couch while his feet were on top of her legs. He noticed how sad she was immediately and didn't understand why when they were having a good time. But at the end of the day; what mattered was that Lucy was hurting.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked with concern prominent in his voice. "Okay Lucy. This is your chance. Make this believable." She said in her mind. "I-I think you already know what's bothering me Natsu." Lucy lifted her head up on the word Natsu. "I'll give you money back for the shirt Wendy ruined okay. "Are you serious? He thinks I'm mad about a shirt." Lucy face palmed for the tenth time today.

"No Natsu, I meant that Christmas is approaching along with my parent's death anniversary. " "Oh." Natsu was truly miserable when Lucy was miserable. They went through hard times together. Witnessing Lucy go through this year after year is truly devastating. Of course he wouldn't tell her that.

Despite Natsu being sad , he still didn't give Lucy the reply she was waiting for. She wanted to spend Christmas with him and his family.

"Can we spend Christmas together this time?" The hopefulness she had in his response was showing in her chocolate brown eyes. It was hard for Natsu to say no to the chocolate glossy orbs looking deep into his soul ; but he had to. If he didn't he knew that he would loose her forever. "I can't Lucy. My family and I are leaving for a trip and we won't be back until the day before New Years .

Lucy's heart dropped and she felt like she couldn't breath. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Real tears were starting to fall from her face . She looked away so he wouldn't see them. Was their friendship a lie? All he had to do was ask his family if she could tag along. That would've been a better response. But she started to believe that she meant nothing to him. Their friendship was a lie. She didn't respond to him. Instead , she got up and started to head toward the door. "Lucy what's wrong? Lucy!" She ignored him.

The more he called her name the faster tears rolled down her face. "Lucy! Can you hear me? " He grabbed her arm and she snatched it away. She started charging toward the door. As Natsu caught up to her, he spun her around and slammed her into the wall. He held her wrist tightly ;while his knee was in between her two legs. He wasn't aware of the romantic position that they were in."Now , tell me what's wrong? You haven't been this sad over your parents in a while. There's another reason why your upset and you're not telling me why."

She shoved him off of her and unlocked the door that was next to her. "You wouldn't understand." She looked away "You never have. I was wrong about you Natsu." She walks out of the door, closes it, and starts to dial a number on her phone. Maybe it was harsh to say those words but she was in disbelief that he wouldn't let her. That wasn't her Natsu. He was acting like completely different person .

She wanted her friend back and she was going to get him back. But is that all she wanted him as? Just a friend that's forever friend zoned? Nothing More?

While she was walking down the street ,Cana finally picked up the phone. "Hey D-cup!" Cana said in a cheery voice. It's obvious that she wasn't sober.


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding Something On XmasPart3

**Chapter 5: Hiding Something on Xmas Part 3:**

Christmas and sleepovers were both two of Cana's favorite events because there's an absolute guarantee that either someone's bringing wine or she's having some. It's Christmas morning and Cana's expecting an expensive bottle of wine from her dear sweet friend as a gift. She's content with drinking her eggnog that has a little bit of rum in it for now. Okay, One of the main ingredients is rum.

Realizing that her cup is empty, she went into the kitchen to get a refill. The delicious smell of blue berry and chocolate chip pancakes hit Cana's nose as she walked into the kitchen. Lucy was making her signature pancakes with apple wood bacon on the side for breakfast. Even though Cana promised Lucy that she'll make this Christmas great and told her that we don't need boys to have a good time; the brown haired girl could still see the sadness in her chocolate brown orbs. The Christmas lights, music, and her favorite holiday special playing on the TV couldn't cheer her up. The blonde hated to admit it but she wanted to be with the pink haired idiot right now. Ever since the fight happened between them, it never left her mind. Of course she still desperately wanted to find out the truth from Natsu but she wanted to have a different discussion with Natsu right now. She wanted to know whether their friendship was okay or if she rurally messed up.

But it's her fault after all. She cried her eyes out over something stupid and avoided his texts. He even called her at 12:00 a.m. to wish her a Merry Christmas, a three-year tradition that has now been broken. " D-Cups, what you and Natsu need is to have makeup sex." Can shouted while sensing the blonde's attitude. She leaned against the kitchen door and started to drink the eggnog from the carton. Lucy flinched from the sudden outburst and spilled some of the pancake mix on the counter. Cana walked over to Lucy and placed her arm around her shoulder while whispering into her ear, "Vitoria Secret is still selling Reindeer lingerie until Three O'clock this evening." Lucy shivered from Cana's disturbing words. " Or there's a Mr. and Mrs. Set for Frosty the Snowman. It practically made for guys with abs and girls with big tits." "Cana!" The blonde said feeling disgusted. "Its made for girls with big butts too" Lucy raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright fine. Sit down so I can give you some advice about Natsu." Cana was actually being serious for once.

"I think that it was immature of you not to answer his call today. He cares about you more than anyone." Cana said while looking at Lucy with a serious expression on her face. "I-I was planning on apologizing over the phone." Lucy stumbles with her words. "Drop this why can't I meet your family stuff. Some guys might think you're desperate and clingy. I'm not saying that you are but as your best friend I would like to know why you want to meet his family?" "But we're not best-" "As your best friend that's a girl, I would like to know why? Don't make me grope you." Cana put emphasis on the words "girl" and "best-friend". Her hands were already in groping mode after finishing her threat. As Cana got closer to Lucy, the blonde started blushing madly and shouted, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you. Just put those things away!" She shouted in fear of being groped. Cana smirked while placing her hands on her lap. "It's just. I- I don't know. I miss being a part of a family. Yeah Natsu's great but I've never really saw him as a brother. I see him differently. " Lucy said with a tint of red on her face. She felt herself getting a little emotional when thinking about the family she once had. "Well I've been saying just bang each other for years." Cana said a little bit too excitedly and laughed. " I don't know what to do." Lucy ignored her comment."Tell him the truth." "You mean a confession!?" Lucy shrieked

"No, Not yet anyway. Tell him that you're lonely." Lucy got up to fix everyone's plates. " Would he find it pathetic that I want to get close his family because I don't have my own?" Lucy asked herself. "Maybe I will, Cana."

* * *

After the deep conversation the two had at breakfast, Christmas was starting to get better. Cana and Lucy were sitting on the carpet around the tree. Cana got a bottle of red wine from Lucy as a gift and ran straight to the kitchen to pour it into a cup and then hide it from Gildarts. Lucy waited until Gildarts came back from the bathroom and Cana came back from her secret booze spot to open her gift. She decided to call Levy since they were both taking forever to come back.

"Hello?" Levy lazily swiped right to answer her phone with out looking at who was calling. "Merry Christmas Levy-Chan!" Lucy shouted excitedly into the phone. Levy's face brightened once she recognized Lucy's voice." Merry Christmas Lu-Chan!" Levy said, closing her book in the process. They were having a nice chat until Levy had to hang up to help her mom out.A few minutes after she was off the phone, Cana came back and apologized. " I ran out of space for the wine in my booze storage so I had to hide it somewhere else." The blonde gapped at her friend's comment. "How do you run out of space for one bottle of wine?" She shouted a little bit too loudly. The amount of alcohol Cana had in her secret spot finally registered in her brain."Damn Cana! How many drinks are you stocking here?" Cana shushed her while covering her mouth. " I swear Natsu is really rubbing off on you." Cana rolled her eyes. " Well I usually a few packages of booze depending on the brand. I-" "Who's ready to open gifts?" Gildarts shouted while walking into the living room. Lucy impatiently ripped the wrapping paper around the box when Gildarts returned and was thankful that she no longer had to discuss Cana's booze storage. They bought her a nice cranberry colored coat as a gift. She was grateful for her present and thanked the two. Gildarts left after every one opened their gifts to go on a date.

* * *

While Cana was on the phone Lucy decided to call Natsu. The phone went to voicemail, so she decided to leave one. "Hey Natsu, I just wanted to call to say Merry Christmas! I hope you have a great day. Call me back when you get the chance." Lucy sent it without hesitation.

She spent the rest of her day watching a lot of movies like the "Nightmare Before Christmas" and calling her other friends to wish them a Merry Christmas. After eating their dinner Natsu returned Lucy's call."Natsu?" She said while tugging on a few strands of her hair. She was the first one to start the conversation."Hey Lucy." He sounded sad and distant. "Merry Christmas! "Merry Christmas!" There was a long awkward silence after a few minutes. This conversation was the weirdest one yet. Lucy started walking around the whole perimeter of the living room in circles. She wanted to apologize but she couldn't do it right off the bat.

"How's your day so far?" Lucy asked while realizing over thinking their conversation was stupid. "Good. I've been beating up my cousin all day!" "YOU'VE BEEN BEATING UP WENDY!" Lucy gasped."What- NO! I HAVE MORE THAN ONE COUSIN WEIRDO!" Lucy face palmed at herself."What are you doing?" He asked curiously " I'm spending Christmas with Cana this year.""Sounds nice." This was truly a painful conversation for both of them. After another whole two minutes of complete and total silence, Lucy decides that its time to apologize. "I'm sorry for the other night. I just-I don't know what came over me." "It's fine. As long as you're okay Luce." Lucy's heart starts beating fast while she starts to feel flustered. " You're okay now right? I don't need to beat anyone to a pulp right?" She starts giggling. Her cute giggles are something that he hasn't heard from her in a while.

"No, Natsu. I'm fine." Then they both remembered something important at the same time." "We forgot to give each other our gifts!" " I have an idea." Natsu said immediately. Lucy walks to the steps and sits down on the first one."How about we give each other our gifts on New Year's Eve?" The hopefulness that she says yes is clear in his voice." Okay." She agrees to it absentmindedly. "So come over my house by 8'ock." "Okay!" Lucy says while her mind is in another world. She's too excited about hanging out with Natsu again to think about anything else. Even the details. "Later Luce!" "Bye." When she hangs up the phone the feeling of relief and genuine happiness washes over her. Their friendship was okay and more importantly; they were okay. " I'm grateful that Natsu and I are in good terms again. I don't want to lose someone that I love." Lucy says in her head. While going up one of the steps; she stood still as the thought of loving Natsu went through her mind. "Wait love? I know that I don't see him as a brother but do I care about him more than I think I do?" After shrugging off her confusion, she has another revelation with herself. "Did Natsu just invite me over to meet his parents on New Years?" Lucy gasped and then ran up the stairs; while calling Cana's name like a madman.

 **Was this really happening?**

 **Was Lucy finally about to meet his family on New Years Eve?**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Note 1: I don't support drinking AT ALL especially when you're underage or driving. This question is just for fun:**

 **Can you guess how many cans and containers of booze and alcoholic beverages Cana has hidden in her secret booze spot?**

 **Note 2: If I get 35 reviews then there will be an extended scene of this chapter. (The conversation Lucy has with Cana after running up the stairs is the extended scene.)**

 **The extended scene of this chapter will be in the next chapter with the time skip to New Years. (Depending on the amount of reviews I get)**

 **Note 3: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. This was a filler chapter that I randomly decided to add. I was originally planning on having a miniature time skip to New Years after the chapter before this.**

 **Until Next time!**

 **-Unlimited Magic**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding Something on Xmas

**Chapter 5:Hiding Something on Xmas Part 4**

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Today's the day. I'm finally meeting Natsu's family on New Years Eve! I can't believe it! No more mischievous plans, no more conflicts, and no more awkward moments.**_

 _ **I practically wasted my whole morning on deciding what I'm going to wear. I eventually gave up on wearing something fancy and decided to dress casually. I'm wearing a grey sweater, ripped black jeans, and the red jacket Cana bought me for Christmas.**_

 _ **That's all I want to write today! It'll be a new year the next time I write and I can't wait to go on more exciting adventures with Natsu!**_

 _ **-Seeker Of The Stars**_

* * *

Things were looking up for the blonde. She started talking to Natsu again and things couldn't have been better. The cool breeze that made contact with her skin in night air didn't even mess with her happiness for once.

After running up the snowy steps of her best friend's house, her excitement was replaced with bad nerves. She made a tiny fist with her hand but hesitated to knock on the door. Over one thousand scenarios of her screwing up somehow went through her mind, while waiting for someone to answer the door. "What if they judge me based on how I look or-" She started pacing back and fourth until she finally decided to knock. Her nerves finally went away until she starting overthinking everything again.

"Or no! What if I have something on my face or-" "Luce?" Natsu flicked the blonde's head, causing her to stop spacing out."Huh?" Lucy blinked twice before realizing that her idiot was in front of her. Even if they were only best friends, no one could ever replace him. No one could ever make her truly feel special again. These terrifying thoughts in her mind during their petty fight were long gone. "Natsu!" Lucy accidentally jumped the pink haired male; making him a little off balance.

 _ **They were gone because she knew he was here with her again…**_

"It's been a while Luce." Natsu said while wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking her head under his chin.

 _ **Just like he'll always be…**_

"Yeah. It has been, Natsu." Lucy muttered under her breath, getting misty eyed in the process.

* * *

Her night was absolutely perfect so far. They both cached up while drinking eggnog, (she was even uncharistcally okay with Natsu spiking her glass with hot sauce as a prank.), took down Christmas decorations, and now they're making cookies for New Years.

 _ **There was only one problem with tonight...**_

 _ **Where are his parents?**_

Lucy thought long and hard about asking, but she wanted to follow Cana's advice. "You know what. Cana's advice isn't valid in this situation so I can ask!" The blonde declared in her head. She stopped rolling cookie dough and faced towards took a deep breath to get rid of her nerves. "You got this Lucy!" She encouraged herself and lifted her right fist in the air.

"Where's your family tonight?" Lucy asked innocently. He stopped pouring hot sauce in his cookie dough and looked at Lucy. "Well my parents are at a dinner party tonight and I didn't want to attend. "He scratched the back of his head ,while getting cookie dough in his hair. "And you didn't want to attend?" "Nope" "or maybe spend it with some of your other family members?" "Nah." He walked over to the fridge to look for jalapeno peppers. His spicy cookie recipe relied on it. He found the peppers and decided to grab the orange juice carton as well. "But then you would have no one to spend it with." "What's up with the 20 questions Lucy?" He snapped at her in an agitated tone, kicking the fridgerator door shut. He walked back to his area and placed both items on the counter.

The blonde took a step back from the counter and looked away. Her smile starting to falter. "I-I-Look I just-" She stopped her rambling and became silent. The pink haired male noticed how mean he sounded. He felt terrible for lashing out at her for being curious or for simply caring enough to ask. Yes, he was frustrated but he's never with her. There's nothing wrong with being frustrated with someone's habit of snooping. He just wanted to know why she's so invested in his family life all of a sudden when she never cared before. Well, He doesn't know that she has always cared. Family is a topic that they usually don't discuss except for when referring to each other and Happy.

He grabbed her arms after witnessing the hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry Luce. I shouldn't have lashed out at you for caring. I didn't go because don't like all that formal classy shit. \Yeah there's great food but I hate attending those every year. I rather just spend it with you because" He paused for a second as a small blush started to form on his cheeks. "Its always more fun when we're together."

Her chocolate brown orbs met his onyx orbs as he continued. "Who else is there to mess with besides you weirdo?" They were both blushing madly. She started looking at the ceiling after being embarrassed by the eye contact. Her face became red as a tomato because she realized that she had just made matters worse for herself. Although she hoped that his eyes didn't trace where she was staring at, it was too late. There was mistletoe attached to the ceiling above them. She looked back at him lovingly as he placed a single strand of her blonde hair behind her ear; and caressed her cheek.

 _ **At that moment, he lost it.**_

 _ **No more doubts.**_

 _ **No more misunderstandings.**_

 _ **No more missed opportunities.**_

 _ **All that matters is the fact that he wants her…**_

He went in for a lips were a few inches away from touching when- "NATSU!" A feminine voice yelled at the top of her lungs. "Can you please get me a towel?" She screamed. Natsu and Lucy both flinched from the yelling and took a step back from one another. Neither of them had forgotten what had just happened but Lucy was concerned with something else right now. "Is that a girl up stairs?" her voice cracked but she was still attempting to keep her composure.

But what is the point of staying calm when the feelings of hurt and sorrow were evident in her choice of words?

She had no right to be mad if he had a girl upstairs. Afterall, they were just friends. Although she could be mad at him for toying with her emotions.

"Natsu, did you hear me?" the voice shouted once more. Natsu gave Lucy a look that meant that he would explain later.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Natsu shouted while going up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you all liked it! That includes my trolling.**

 **Note 1:There is only one chapter left of this arc. I don't know how many chapters that this story will have. But I never planned for this story to be longer than fifth teen chapters. So, We'll see!**

 **Note 2: I do have two upcoming stories that are going to be thirty or more chapters. I uploaded the prologues for those two a while ago. I have plenty of ideas after those two are done with.**

 **Note 3: My two new stories are called Fullbuster Manor and Envious Dancing. Fullbuster Manor is a multichapter Halloween fic that has lots of Nalu and Gruvia in it. Envious Dancing is a high school nalu multi chapter Au.**

 **Have a great night!**


	6. Chapter 6:Hiding Something On Xmas Part5

**Author's note: This chapter is over 5,000 words because it's the final chapter of the first arc of this story!**

 **HEY GUYS! I HAVE FINALS COMING UP AND A BIG RESEARCH REPORT DUE. THEN AFTER FINALS, I WILL BE HAVING KNEE SURGERY DURING THE BREAK. SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL DECEMBER 19TH.**

 **I'll try to update sometime between the 19** **th** **and the 21** **st** **of December.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own Fairy Tail nor the song featured in this chapter. The song featured in this chapter is called ,"The Greatest" by Sia**

 **Chapter 7: Hiding Something on Xmas Part 5**

Thirty minutes had gone by since the heartbroken blonde had last seen Natsu. What could he be possibly doing for thirty minutes? Was the mystery girl that requested a towel from Natsu implying something else all along? She felt sick just thinking about it. Since Natsu's dense, he could've possibly been doing something else this whole time. "He's probably in his bedroom." Lucy assumed.

However, he has peeked on her while she's in the bathroom multiple times and even groped her boobs by **'accident' before.** She has suspected that Natsu isn't really dense for quite a while now. Besides, what guy wouldn't go up there to give a hot chick towel to dry off with? Lucy decided taking a nap might do her some good while waiting for Natsu to return.

 _ **Oh, how wrong she was…**_

More disturbing thoughts started to enter her subconscious as she started drifting off into a deep sleep. Thee blonde ended up having a nightmare similar to one that her lovesick blue haired friend usually has.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! Get off of him you stupid whore! I'm the one he's supposed to be making babies with!" Lucy screamed out loud while waking up. The blonde's face became crimson after realizing what she had just said in the middle of Natsu's living room of all places.

"What the hell did I just dream about?" Lucy got off of the couch that she had fallen asleep on and headed towards the hall bathroom to splash water in her eyes. Splashing water on her eyes wasn't good enough to get that sickening dream out of her head though. She felt like burning her eyes with matches would've been a better choice.

"No one can beat me when it comes to having big boobs." She walked back to the living room and still remained in her own world like Juvia. "Cana had even said so." She pouted and started to think about one of the most disturbing parts of the dream other than the bathroom scene.

The hospital scene was the by far the most disturbing, weird, and bizarre illusion she had ever witnessed. She was truly lost for words at that one and started to cringe when remembering that thirty pink-haired Happys were literally flying from under the woman's hospital gown. The blonde didn't know what was worse ; the fact that she dreamed of cats flying out of the lady or that she jumped the girl after she had given birth. (Which is something Edolas Academy's Lucy would do or she would probably castrate her Natsu before that would happen.)

After having the bizarre dream she knew that she had some decisions to make. One of her decisions was whether she should ask her alcoholic friend if she had been accidentally giving her dangerous pills instead of the painkillers she always asks for when she has migraines or not. That was a reasonable explanation for it right?

The other decision was regarding her situation with Natsu. Lucy gave herself two choices. Her first choice was to head home without bidding good-bye like a coward. What? It's not like the pink-haired imbecile will hunt her down until he tells her what was actually going on right? "Oh yeah, He would." She face palmed at her first choice. Then there was her second option. She could stay here like a bad bitch and demand answers.

 _But there's one problem with her second option…_

 _She wasn't his_ _ **girlfriend**_ _…._

 _She didn't have the right to demand anything…_

"I'm no coward. I'm a boss!" she uncharacteristically shouted to no one in particular. The blonde had declared her awesomeness with confidence and crossed her arms in goofy yet prideful manner.

She tried her best to look expressionless as the jerk approached her. Her emotions were very readable after all. "Um-I don't know how I should say this..." He smiled sheepishly. "Cut to the chase mister." Lucy said aggressively.

A small shiver went through his spine but he proceeded anyway. "I have an older brother. His name is-" "What does this have to do with you having a girl upstairs?" Lucy interrupted him. Natsu was starting to get annoyed by Lucy's attitude. "I'm giving you three seconds." She stated sternly. "Okay. That was a little too demanding." Lucy said in her head.

"Mavis is my brother's girlfriend." Natsu said quickly "What?" Lucy was a little confused. "The girl upstairs taking a shower is my brother's girlfriend. They're getting ready for a date."

"Oh." Lucy said feeling kind of stupid. "My brother's name is-." "Thanks for the towel Natsu! I'm all set for my date tonight! I'm just waiting on Zeref." Mavis started walking down the stairs with a purple tote on right shoulder. A grey coat and a brown scarf were over her right shoulder.

Mavis's hair was straightened for her date. She had on a long sleeved grey sweater, purple jeans, brown gloves, and brown boots. The short girl was stunning. The clothes that she's wearing don't do her features justice. "Oh! You're making cookies!" She squealed while running to the kitchen to see if they're ready.

"Can you save me one?" Mavis begged with cute puppy dog eyes. "No." He didn't bat an eye at her as he started to wash the dishes. "Natsu!" Lucy scolded him. " Of course you can have one! My name is Lucy. I'm Natsu's friend. "Lucy said while holding out her hand.

Mavis cheerfully shook her hand. "Thank you. Its a pleasure to meet you."Mavis pulled the girl into a hug. She stood up on the her tip toes and whispered mischievously, "Natsu talks about you all the time." The blonde's eyes widened at this new information. She shook it off by saying, "I'm not really that interesting of a person to talk about." "Well I don't know. Natsu happens to think so." After getting the reaction she wanted from the girl, she **was** going to stop teasing her.

She suddenly had an interesting revelation and decided to voice it quite loudly, "Now I know why Natsu wanted us to leave earlier for the date!"

"Fight me! "He yelled while carelessly slamming the mixing bowl onto the counter; he's hopelessly trying to change the subject. "He didn't want us to embarrass him in front of you." Mavis shook her head in disapproval. "You know Natsu. Real friends will love you regardless of how embarrassing your family is." Mavis lectures him while smirking at the annoyed look on his face. Feeling content with her meddling she decides to leave.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go check on Zeref. If we don't see each other again tonight then it was nice meeting you Lucy!" The bubbly blonde goes into the living room to place her stuff on the couch then rushes back up the stairs to check on Zeref."

Lucy starts to have a look of shame on her face after the short Rapunzel leaves. "She seems sweet." Lucy says sincerely. "More like evil." Natsu responds with a mouth full of cookie blonde feels disgusted with herself after having poor assumptions about a girl that has such a kind and bubbly persona. Well in her defense, she wasn't really expecting the girl upstairs to seem innocent or to be Natsu's brother's girlfriend. Heck, she didn't even know he had a brother.

The ruckus upstairs breaks Lucy out of her thoughts." You're still not done getting dressed! You wear the same exact outfit all of the time!" Mavis rages from upstairs. Natsu and Lucy both cringe at the sudden commotion upstairs.

Maybe Natsu was right after all…

* * *

"I'm done. I'm only experimenting." The black haired male placed his dissection scissors on the table. "That can wait! We have a date remember! An experiment on Holidays is against the rules! "She shouted like a twelve-year old.

"What rule?" He asked. "The one your parents and I established so you'll stop acting like a freak in your room all day!"

He ignored her comment and started flipping through the pages of the book on the other side of his desk. " You know that I think that your projects are cool. Those are Igneel's words not mind. But they're right about you doing experiments all the time. You need a breathe of fresh air." Mavis said, after realizing what she said earlier could've come off as rude.

"But I'm almost done." He groans. She pushes him off the chair; Knowing that he definitely isn't almost done. "I want you to meet Natsu's wife. "She giggled. "His wife?" The black haired male raised his brow. "Yeah wife. Well future wife anyways. "He looked at her questionably while scratching her head. He really wasn't getting it.

After all, this wasn't the first time that Mavis had said something out of the ordinary.

"His best friend. The one he talks about all the time." She's starting to become a little frustrated. Natsu obviously isn't the only one that's slow at times. "OH! You mean Lucy right?" "Yes its Lucy." She rolled her eyes.

Then Zeref finally knew where Mavis was going with this after remembering how important Lucy is to his brother. He had already formed a plan in his head to annoy Natsu. Today really was a great day for him. He had more reasons than one for it to be a great day. He stood off of the floor and took off his lab coat that was over his nice clothes. He placed the lab coat on the chair and his goggles on the desk.

After cleaning up his station, he made sure the engagement ring box was still in his pants and put on his coat. "Natsu isn't the only one about to have a soon to be wife." He thought to himself.

After giving Mavis an all-knowing look, she knew what he was thinking.

"Well, Shall we embarrass him before dinner?" Zeref decided to say it to Mavis anyway. She giggled at his idea before agreeing. "We shall." She smirked evilly. They linked arms with each other while exiting the bedroom.

* * *

"We're leaving now!" They said while walking down the stairs. "So where's your wife?"Mavis asked innocently, noticing that Lucy isn't with Natsu in the living room

A little too innocently…

"Well I guess you guys will have to meet her another time. She's been in the bathroom for a while and I don't want you guys to loose your table waiting for her." Natsu said emotionlessly. He already knew their game and what they were trying to play.

He had learned that lesson when hanging out with Lisanna. They never even liked each other like that. Natsu had a look of disgust on his face when remembering that his brother thought that them being a couple was even a possibility.

He had to stop bringing her over in middle school and stopped calling her Lasagna for his family to forget about that.

There's no way would he ever let Lucy meet Zeref. Mavis was one thing but Zeref... he rather dig himself in a hole. Imagine the teasing he gets and how much meddling he would do in their relationship.

"Don't be silly! We can wait!"Mavis waved him off while grabbing a cookie from the plate on the coffee table. Zeref and Mavis made themselves comfortable by sitting on the two chairs by the couch. "After all, Its not everyday that you bring a girl over." The black haired male said in a deep mischievous tone. "You won't even be able to talk to her with out stuttering once!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm talking to you and Mavis fine right now." " Mavis and I don't count. We're family and she's your girlfriend." Natsu said instantly.

"Look we're both meeting her and there's nothing you can do that'll make us leave."

"You want a piece of me!" Natsu yelled while childishly throwing a pillow at Zeref's head.

"Nastu? Is everything okay out there." Lucy shouted from the bathroom,

Natsu was frozen in his spot from Lucy's voice. He instantly took back the pillow that Zeref was holding so there wasn't any evidence that he threw the pillow at him. "Yeah! Everything is fine! I'm setting up our favorite video game." He quickly got the PlayStation controller from the Tv stand and sat back down.

"You mean your favorite video game? I said that I wanted to watch a movie." She shouted, a little annoyed that he won't put on the movie that she wanted to see. "Yeah what ever Luigi!" He started to snicker while munching on a spicy cookie.

As soon as she stopped responding, he turned his attention back to the two meddlers. "Look I'll do what ever you guys want. I'll buy you whatever you want. Just please leave. "The looked at each other as if they were considering it and then looked back at the pleading pink head. "But what we want is to annoy you." They said in unison.

Natsu growled. Lucy finally left the bathroom. She noticed a black haired male on the couch next to Mavis and instantly connected the dots. "Oh! You're Natsu's brother Zeref right?" Lucy said cheerfully. "I finally did it! I finally got to meet one of his family members!" She said to herself.

As for Natsu, his inner thoughts differed immensely from Lucy's. "Please don't be weird. Please don't be weird. Please don't be weird." He said repeatedly in his mind. "Erm –uh-um. Yep that's me, Zeref. Hi." He started to laugh nervously while Mavis placed her hand on top of his. This reassured him that he had improved when talking to new people.

While a socially awkward Zeref stayed quiet, Mavis calmed him down by squeezing his hand. Lucy giggled at his awkwardness. She knew his type all to well. He definitely was the smart and awkward type. "So the bedroom with the library in it must have been his." Lucy thought to herself. "Do you like to read?" Lucy asked curiously. The random question struck everyone except for Natsu as odd. But Natsu thought that it was just Lucy being her usual weird self.

"Why yes b-but how did you know?" He asked curiously.

" I just know a bookworm when I see one." She smiled brightly. She definitely wasn't going to tell him about how she looked into his creepy bedroom. She wanted to break the ice. Chatting with Mavis seemed a lot easier than with Zeref but she wasn't a relative of Natsu's.

"Any recommendations?" Lucy is trying hard to keep the conversation going. The dragneel brothers both smiled at this.

"Luigi is definitely trying to have him open up to her. Any other person would've simply given up on a conversation with Zeref right now but not my weirdo." Natsu said to himself.

As for Zeref, he knew that he could get along with his future sister in law quite well. He had already known because of the way Nastu would describe her; but he still wanted to know who the girl was before fully agreeing with his thoughts.

"I would love to give you some but Mavis and I are in a hurry. " Zeref said while getting up. "I'll definitely give you some the next time I see you though." He started to gain confidence while speaking to the blonde. Something that he hasn't had in quite a while.

"Wait! We can't go yet! I haven't even started interrogating them yet!" Mavis stomped her feet on the ground like a little kid. Everyone looked dumbfounded at what she ha said. "Let's save the interrogation for next time." He grabbed her arm forcefully and started to walk towards the front door. "Wait!" The girl shouted as she tried to get Zeref to release his grip on her but it was too tight.

" How long have you and Lucy known each other for?" She said while holding on to the door for dear life. Lucy cringed at what she was looking at. "None of your business." Natsu said while laughing his ass off. "Why do you hang around an idiot like Natsu?" Zeref started to tickle her sides, making her loose her grip on her door.

"Oy! Those are fighting words Mavis!" Natsu yelled outside while Zeref was dragging Mavis to the car. "Natsu this is embarrassing! Get back in the house! Do you have any home training?" She yelled at him while trying to push him back into the house. She failed miserably though.

"Shaddup." He said to her in a joking manner.

"Luigi." He whispered in her ear making her want to murder him. There teasing was interrupted when Mavis rolled down the window in the car and shouted " Bye guys! Have fun on your date! Don't forget the New Years kiss!" They drove off, leaving the two lovebirds blushing madly and standing on the porch like idiots.

* * *

" I beat you again!" Natsu yelled ecstatically. " Shut up!" She threw a pillow at him. He threw it back at her and yelled, " Just admit it Lucy! The great dragon king is undefeatable! Muhahaha." He got up and started cheering on purpose to annoy Lucy. She couldn't even beat him a simple game like Mario Kart if she tried. Lucy crossed her arms and pouted like a two year old would after hearing that she couldn't get ice cream. "Awe. Don't be sad Wucy. If Natsu were to let you win then there would be nothing to be proud of. Would there?" He laid his head on her lap making her push him off and fall on the floor.

He was on his knees in front of her and said, "Awe. Don't be such a sore loser. Wucy." He poked her noise making her slap his hand away. "Alright. . Let's just watch a movie instead." Lucy smiled at that. "Let me check the time on my cellphone first." She took the phone out of her pocket and saw that it was eleven fifty. "We have five minutes until New Years." She was surprised by how fast time goes by. "Do you want to watch the ball drop on Tv first?" Lucy asked. " is it going to drop this year?" Natsu got up to the Tv from the PlayStation settings to the television one. After it was on, Lucy changed it to the station. "Where's the ball dropping this year?" He sat back down on the couch.

"Well it usually takes place in Crocus." Lucy said while turning the volume up.

"Now, Give it up for our last performer and host of the year, Mira Strauss!" The host says accompanied by the screaming of thousands of fans. Natsu and Lucy are both dumbfounded because they didn't know that Mira was performing tonight. Lucy hasn't talked to her in a while.

They're both silent as Mira speaks. "I don't want the last song of the year to be one of my own songs. I rather sing a song that I believe has a powerful message that we all need to here. I do often sing and write songs with power messages involved but I haven't written one on this topic yet. Anyway, the song that I'm singing is called 'The Greatest' by Jenny." The crowd starts cheering as Mira pauses in her speech.

"As you all know, the theme for this New Years Eve event was "Dreaming of Light." This is means a lighted path created by your feet and no one else's. The path that your feet are creating represents individuality. As one of the main host and creators of this year's theme; I strongly believe that it was up to me to address the mindsets that we need to be giving our kids, adolescents and young adults." " I wanted to address the fact that a lot of people out there have a lot of potential but they either don't try or are often discouraged by the people surrounding them in their life. These people can be friends, enemies, family members, or toxic relationships." Mira said in a serious tone.

"I want these words to resonate with you guys as we enter the New Year. Know that you are great regardless of what people think. The ones that challenge you are often the ones that see your potential. I wish there was more that I can say to all of you about this topic but I can't at the moment. Instead, I'll be giving a few speeches about this in a few cities in Fiore and I'll be speaking about it on Tv soon. Anyway, let's start off the New Year by finding confidence in one's self and by finding our true paths!" Mira shouted loudly as the stage became dark and the show went to commercial.

"I wish I was like Mira." Lucy sighed; She has always been impressed with how empowering her words can be. Natsu growled at this. "What's wrong with being Lucy?" He said firmly. "If you think there's something wrong with being yourself then you just missed the whole message. I shouldn't have to tell you how great your writing is." She was shocked by what he was saying.

"You're just a weirdo that likes it when I give you complements." Natsu shook his head in disapproval. "In your dreams. You wish that I would like it when you give me complements." She rolled her eyes. " Riiiiiiight. You don't." He smirked, trying to get on his friend's nerves again. "Yeah I don't. Who needs your complements anyway? I'm not some little kid with self esteem issues." Lucy started to glare at the male. She grabbed the pillow next to her and started to hit Natsu with the pillow.

"Why are you always so violent? Just admit that you like my complements Luigi." Natsu grabbed her arm so she would stop hitting him with the pillow. "Like you're the one to talk about being violent. And I don't care about your complements." She yelped as she kicked him in the foot, resulting in him releasing his grip on her arm. " That's harsh Luce. Quite being violent and admit that you do already!" Natsu grabbed a pillow and started to dodge her attacks.

"No I don't." She faked Natsu out by positioning her arms and pillow to swing towards his face but she swung towards his legs instead.

"Do not! Do not! Do not!" Lucy swinged at him three times in a row.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

They kept bickering with each other until Lucy started laughing loudly and dropped her pillow. "You always fall for that Natsu. I swear you're such an idiot. What am I going to do with you?" "Why are you so mean Lucy!" Natsu whines.

* * *

They sat back down as show came back on the air. "Give it up for our last performer of the year! Mira Strauss singing "The Greatest!" The announcer shouted as the dark room was slightly becoming brighter; because of a single spotlight towards the left of the stage. The spotlight allows the audience to see a treadmill with a towel around its handle.

.

Mira appears as the instruments start to play. She starts stretching right next to the machine while signing.

 _ **Oh-oh, running out of breath, but I**_

 _ **Oh, I, I got stamina**_

After she's done stretching, she wraps the towel from the treadmill around her neck and starts to jog on the treadmill.

 _ **Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes**_

 _ **Well, oh, I got stamina**_

A single spotlight appeared behind Mira that showed three back up dancers running on treadmills.

 _ **And uh-oh, I see another mountain to climb**_

Suddenly, the whole stage had lightened up. The florescent lights revealed a rock-climbing wall in the back of the stage with a door in the middle. There were two groups of kids on the right side of the stage. Some kids were throwing and catching the ball with a baseball glove while the others were playing soccer.

Then there was a boxing ring with benches on the side of it in center stage. The stage was the most incredible thing that the pair had ever seen.

Lucy had always been amazed by how talented her friend was but this performance was incredible. "She really has improved as a performer. I'm really happy for you Mira." Lucy thought in her head.

 _ **But I, I, I got stamina**_

Natsu suddenly got up from his seat and lifted Lucy up with him. "Come on Lucy! Let's dance!" Natsu had caught the blonde off guard with his request.

 _ **Uh-oh, I need another lover, be mine**_

He caught her so off guard that she missed this sentence.

 _ **Cause I, I, I got stamina**_

The silver haired girl started to head toward the boxing ring but stopped midway and went straight toward the dark part of the stage. Another light appeared revealing a mirror on top of a counter on wheels and a chair. The small area represented a dressing room before an event.

 _ **Don't give up, I won't give up**_

She picked up some black lipstick from the counter and drew a black line on both of her cheeks.

 _ **Don't give up, no no no**_

She then put on her boxing cape and placed her hood over her head. As Mira was doing this on stage, Lucy was laughing at Natsu for copying her antics. "He can be real goof ball sometimes." Lucy thought to herself.

 _ **Don't give up, I won't give up**_

She put on her boxing gloves on and then grabs a letter written by someone that's on the dresser. The camera that's filming it gets a glimpse of what it says on the screen so her audience (both live and watching at home) can see the words.

After reading the hurtful and unappealing words on the letter, she lightly punches the mirror in frustration. She looks down in shame because of her actions.

 _ **Don't give up, no no no**_

Her head rises as she says the words "don't give up softly". She kicks the chair and starts heading toward the boxing ring again with a few back up dancers behind her.

As she heads towards the ring she does a few couple of leaps and spins until doing a mid fall. A male dancer saves her from the fall and lifts her back up. He spins her around once more then she goes under the rope to enter the arena.

Meanwhile, Lucy still isn't taking Natsu seriously." Come on Lucy! Let loose little!" Natsu has his hand out for Lucy once more and this time she takes it,

 _ **I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive**_

The dancer behind Mira in the arena takes off Mira's rope and throws it out of the ring; She jogs to the center of the stage while a bunch of back up dancers joins her.

As soon as Lucy gets up, Natsu spins her around and brings her back in towards his chest. His dance skills are actually clean for once. This is something that Lucy can appreciate since he stepped on her foot the last time they danced together.

 _ **I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest**_

All of the dancers behind Mira start dancing one by one. (Similar to a domino effect.) As soon as Mira dances and then kneels every dancer does it starting from left to right.

Natsu suddenly releases his grip on Lucy, resulting in her falling on her butt. He runs upstairs like a hyper active kid.

 _ **The greatest, the greatest alive**_

Mira and her dancers all jump up like a domino effect. Everyone spins around towards the left in sync and take a few steps back after they jump.

"Hey Lucy!" the pinked haired male shouted from the top of the stair rail. "What now Natsu?" She was still annoyed that he made her fall on her butt. "Catch this!" He shouted. Two capes that were tied into a ball came flying from the stair rail. Once Lucy untied the two capes, all of the color was drained from her body.

 _ **The greatest, the greatest alive  
**_

Mira was singing while kneeling.

"Natsu what is all of this?" Lucy asked, once again wondering where she went wrong when choosing her friends. There was one super Mario bros. hat per cape and two mustaches. Why on earth would he have all of this?

 _ **Well, uh-oh, running out of breathes, but I**_

 _ **Oh, I, I got stamina**_

Jenny makes a surprise appearance on stage to perform their secret duet. (They all thought that Mira was going to be the only one performing.) After jumping on stage she removes the boxing rope and walks toward Mira with her dancers. She pulls Mira off of the ground and holds her by her shirt collar. Both girls are looking fierce towards one another.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Mario and you're supposed to be Luigi. You are my sidekick after all." Natsu says while patting her head. Lucy growls at the word 'side kick'. " Well I did put a crown in there just in case you would want to be Peach. I figured you wouldn't want to be Peach." "Like Hell I would." Lucy states pride fully. " Yeah I know. You're not really as girly as she is." Lucy had a crazy look in her eye after he said that.

 _ **At that moment, Natsu knew that he screwed up.**_

 _ **A Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes**_

 _ **But, oh, I got stamina**_

Mira grabs Minerva's arm bends it backwards and stage kicks her to the ground. She then sits on the girls back while the announcer holds up a sign that says, "Round 1 completed".

All of Lucy's confusion of what Natsu wanted her to do with his ridiculous video game collectibles was forgotten when he basically said that she wasn't girly.

(But it was pretty obvious the idiot wanted to just run around in a cape and piss Lucy off by acting like a four year old while the song played in the back ground. Or maybe he wanted to make Lucy laugh somehow by running around in it? Or maybe he….)

Point proven…. The blonde has every right to be confused about his intentions.

 **Back to the blonde…**

At first Lucy was the one chasing Natsu until he realized that he could make her put the cap on by force. So Natsu started chasing Lucy across the house. She managed to dodge him a couple of times until he started to drag her down the stairs. " Natsu! NO! PLEASE STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Lucy shouted on the top of her lungs. Natsu instantly let her go and asked "Really Lucy?" in a sad tone."Hah!" She got up and yelled. She ran upstairs towards one of the rooms and locked the door.

 _ **And oh yeah, running through the waves of love**_

 _ **But I, I got stamina**_

It was like a game of cat and mouse between the two girls. Both of them were great at gaining leverage over their partner in the performance, Before Mira did her secret technique on the girl, she pulled out the locket that her parents had given her, kissed it and started walk towards her opponent.

"You're no fun Luigi, I thought that you really were hurt." Natsu sad tone melted Lucy's heart. But it wasn't enough to make her unlock the door .She knew that it was a trap.

"All I wanted was to have fun with my bestest friend in the whole wide world and she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore." He started to whine childishly. "Don't give in, Lucy. Don't give in." She whispered to herself when realizing that she was subconsciously touching the doorknob. " I guess my best friend doesn't love me anymore. I might have to get a new one. Happy will do." The blonde started to giggle at that and had finally given in to his antics.

 **Just Like she always does.**

She sighed while pulling her hair up in two pigtails and putting on the luigi cap. She opened the bathroom door and saw him on the side of it. "Let's go!" She said enthusiastically. "Are you sure?" Natsu asked with a frown. " Hurry up and chase me before I change my mind." "Okay." Natsu said softly.

The minute she turned her back, he had an evil grin on his face. He was one smug bastard. "The things I do for this idiot." Lucy sighed, hating that he knew how to get what he wanted from her.

 _ **And oh yeah, I'm running and I've just enough**_

They were acting like kids. Running and throwing whatever they can fine at eachother.

 _ **And uh-oh, I got stamina**_

 _ **Don't give up, I won't give up**_

 _ **Don't give up, no no no**_

 _ **Don't give up, I won't give up**_

 _ **Don't give up, no no no**_

Then after all of their shanigangs, they started to dance and focus on the song again.

 _ **I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive**_

 _ **I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest**_

 _Lucy watching the Referee announces Mira as the winner by lifting her arm up. The winning belt was around her waist_

 _ **The greatest, the greatest alive**_

 _ **The greatest, the greatest alive**_

. Mira and Jenny both shook hands and then exited the ring. They both walked to the center of the stage facing each other again. Both of the girls seemed like they were going to face off against each other since both the girls and their dancers were parallel towards each other.

Instead of battling, everyone spanned towards the front of the stage and all started to dance together.

Natsu ends up body slamming Lucy on the couch and starts tickling her sides. The song was long forgotten by the two as he performance was nearing its end; and the count down started to begin. The pink haired male is still on top of Lucy but they both don't realize it since each other's eyes mesmerize them both once again.

" **Ten."**

While the crowd is shouting on TV excitedly, both Natsu and Lucy pay no mind to it.

 **Nine."**

Natsu rubs his thumb across Lucy's cheek while she's flustered from the gesture.

 **Eight** _"_

For the first time, He notices her eyes for more than just their beauty. He notices that she's staring at him lovingly. As if he was already hers from the start.

" **Seven"**

She notices his passionate gaze and that he are rather hesitant about making a move. The blonde gives him a reassuring glance that it's okay for him to make a move.

" **Six, Five, Four."**

Time is speeding up quickly. If only he had one more second to think about this. Was he really good enough for her?

" **Three."**

"Screw thinking. She wants this and I want this. Well even his she doesn't want this so be it." Natsu said to himself.

" **Two."**

He tucks a strand of hair behind ear before slowly moving his head toward hers.

Natsu pecked her on the lips and was about to freak out about her not responding. "

 **"One."**

He was about to move his head ahead until she grabbed his face and went in for another kiss.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone said on the screen as the ball dropped. Still paying no mind to the TV, Natsu went deeper into the kiss. The more her soft lips melted against his, the more he had to fight the urge to further.

After making out for a couple of minutes, he was starting to loose control and plunged his tongue in her mouth. Lucy moaned in excitement so Natsu thought that they both wanted more. He dug his knee in between her legs resulting in them both wrapping their legs around each other. They stopped kissing when they both needed air. After Lucy breathed, She regained her senses and pushed Natsu off of her.

She couldn't believe that she made out with her best friend, there was no way he would respect her after this anymore. She didn't know how she could let this happen. By letting her emotions get the best of her? She definitely wasn't easy and she knew for certain that she had just presented herself this way.

Her heart was racing and a million thoughts were cluttering her mind at once.

Did she ruin their friendship?

What will Natsu think of her after this?

 **She knew she loved him…**

 **She always knew….**

 **She was just confused because of this situation….**

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't, I don't know what just happened." Lucy started to speak really fast as a lump was beginning to form on her throat. Despite feeling a little lightheaded she stood up anyway.

"But wait Lucy, Didn't you want it to happen?" Natsu frowned while scratching the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry Natsu. I-I have to go." Lucy said while grabbing her purse.  
"At least, let me take you home. It's not safe out during this time of night." He said calmly while walking to the kitchen to grab his car keys. The pink haired male didn't understand her reaction. He was utterly confused by it and started to realize that he might've taken advantage of her.

While one was ashamed and confused, the other felt guilty.

There was nothing but an awkward silence during Lucy's ride home.

 **Could this be a sign of their friendship becoming awkward again?**

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is probably one of the longest chapters that I've ever written.**

 **Note 1: I don't know why I keep torturing them like this but its fun.**

 **Note 2: The good news is that its almost Christmas break so I'll be able to update faster. I could really use a break from having an essay every week from my college classes.**

 **Note 3: I HAVE FINALS COMING UP AND A BIG RESEARCH REPORT DUE. THEN AFTER FINALS, I WILL BE HAVING KNEE SURGERY DURING THE BREAK. SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL DECEMBER 19TH.**

 **However, I'm giving myself until the 21** **st** **to update. Who knows, maybe there'll be back-to-back chapters for you guys.**

 **OH! AND IF YOU LIKED MIRA'S PERFORMANCE THEN CHECK OUT MY STORY CALLED "ENVIOUS DANCING." THERE'S PLENTY OF PERFORMANCES SIMILAR TO MIRA'S IN THAT STORY!**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS SUPER LONG CHAPTER!**

 **-Unlimited Magic**


	7. Chapter 7: Short Hiatus

Hey everyone!

I wanted to update you guys. I'm sorry for not sticking to my initial date planned for posting a new chapter to my stories. I had major surgery and I won't be able to post until a month from now due to complications.

The good news is that there won't be a long wait for updates when I return. I intend on finishing this story no matter what.

Once again I'm terribly sorry about the short hiatus but I'll ensure you that I'm not dead.

See you guys soon!

-Unlimited Magic


	8. October 29th

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! I finished the chapters and I will post a special Zervis chapter this weekend.

 **I wanted to start off by saying that I couldn't presume normal activities until the middle of July. I apologize about the long wait.** When I could continue, I figured that no one would want to read FT fanfics anymore after the series had ended. The fandom was saying its goodbyes along with several Fairy Tail writers. For the first time in a while, I was stuck. I was stuck between continuing to write fanfiction for a manga that ended and moving on. I didn't know how to continue writing about Natsu and Lucy after the series ended. I've been a fan for five years, reading FT fanfiction for five years, and have been writing for three.

I wasn't ready to let go but I felt like I had to. Especially when I started thinking about how Fairy Tail stories were the most popular between 2012 and 2014. A lot of fanfiction authors came and went on this site. A lot of my friends that wrote stories did as well. I couldn't let go though. I miss FT so much that I was ecstatic over a drawing of Storm and Nashi at the New York Comic Con. I was conflicted because I don't want Natsu and Lucy's adventure to end. For many years, FT helped me deal with school, Anxiety, being bullied back in my high school days and other challenges I faced. I didn't use Fairy Tail to escape from reality but something that's always there for me. Fairy Tail is how I got started with writing and art. FT was the manga that I would read silently in the library during lunchtime or during pep rallies. I'm pretty sure I read the special chapters over and over when I was bedridden for months. As well as watch the new OVA's.

 **After FT ended, the question I keep asking myself was, "What now?"**

I officially answered my own question and decided to keep writing stories for a while. I started by officially completing and rewriting some of the oddly written scenes in this story that want to apologize for. I don't want my writing days for FT to end just yet! I'll still be around for a while. Even if I'm the last one here.

 **Here's the important announcement: My story will be updated by October 29** **th** **on Sunday. Please look forward to it! Also, I'm visually impaired so if I don't update my story the day I planned, it will be postponed until the next day. I need to give my eyes a break sometimes.**

 **This message along with my other Author's Notes will also be deleted. This story deserves more than poorly written scenes and grammatical errors. I should get back to studying for midterms! See you October 29** **th** **on Sunday!**

 **-Unlimited Magic  
**


End file.
